Ikanai De
by ponster
Summary: Senri's mother wants him to go back home so he can watch over her. The only problem is: He can't take Rima. Senri/Rima.


"Okay." Rima answered, nibbling on a pocky stick. No reaction came from her, as always, and Senri was genuinely hurt. He wasn't expecting a big deal from her, but at least a sign that she cared would have made him feel like waiting forever wasn't a problem.

That's what he was planning on doing, but he wasn't very sure that she would agree and wait for him as well.

Senri's mother had called him up to have him take care of her for a couple years, if not, forever. Depression with women like her was very common, and after so many years of being alone, she felt like she needed her son to watch over her to make sure that she didn't do anything crazy.

Senri accepted, but was taken aback when his mother specified that he was not allowed to bring Rima with him.

Senri and Rima had been living together for a couple of years after leaving Cross Academy in a small underground home outside of town. Life had been a breeze, but their friendship didn't turn into what Senri had expected since they were kids. Something more than just a friendship.

His mother knew this as well and for that reason refused to have Rima living with them because she knew that Senri's attention would always go to Rima first. Before his own mother.

He continued to look at her very closely, wondering if a reaction would come soon, but she just sat there, nibbling away.

"Where will you be living?" Senri sat next to her on the couch, but she didn't turn to look at him even as he did so.

"Here, of course."

"Won't you get lonely?" Senri attempted to take a pocky stick from her box but she pulled it away. The movement was not very sudden, and it lingered until the box was on the other side of her lap.

"I'll find someone to keep me company." With that, she took a deep breath and finally glanced at him for a moment. "You can keep your mom company and I'll find someone to keep me company."

Senri pressed his lips together and stared blankly at the floor. He was going to leave one person to go to another. He was going to make one lonely to accompany someone. The situation wouldn't get any better. Someone he cared about would be alone regardless of his decision. His mind was made up, but it was hard to get the rest of his being to agree.

"I wouldn't like someone else living in my house." He finally spoke up, but he mainly mumbled. "Someone else sleeping in my bed. Eating my pocky."

"It won't be your pocky once you're gone." Rima corrected. "It would be my pocky and whoever lives with me."

"I guess so." Senri stood up and looked down at her, trying to catch her gaze again, which she wouldn't allow.

"Why are you asking me all these things when your bags are outside already?"

"I just care."

"Clearly."

It was a slap to the face and Senri didn't know how to take it. Rima was never one to express herself and just the use of her words was making Senri feel uneasy. He generally wasn't one to express very much either, but when it came down to situations like the one in front of him, it was impossible not to show a bit of sensibility.

"I will be going now."

"Okay." She answered much like moments before, except this time, she was licking the chocolate off her pocky rather than nibbling on the top.

Senri turned away and stood for a moment.

He shut his eyes rather than look around at all that he was about to leave behind. He didn't want to see it happening and he didn't want to remember his departure. Instead, he thought of all the times that they sat together on that very couch, not saying much at all and sharing boxes and boxes of pocky.

He thought of the time when Rima made coffee that tasted like cigarettes and bitter chocolate which he drank just for the sake of being allowed to talk to her the rest of the day. He especially thought of the time when a storm came over them and they sat together with closed eyes, hoping that when they opened them, they would still have a door.

The underground home was a cozy, safe place. What made it feel so nice and comfortable was not the fact that it was underground. It was not the fact that their lighting was perfect or that their couch was softer than a bed. It was the fact that his best friend had been there the whole time regardless of how little they talked to each other.

Senri was beginning to regret his decision, but it was obviously too late to take it back. He had already called his mother and told her that he would be on his way soon. He had already packed his things and asked for someone to pick him up when he was ready. He had also already gotten Rima to accept that they would probably not see each other in a long time. Perhaps forever. That had been the easiest task on his list, but that didn't make him feel better.

He opened his eyes and he was staring at the wall for the last time before he heard a tiny voice behind him. Rima's presence was there so it was unnecessary to turn around to see that she was right behind him.

Her hand brushed against Senri's curiously before she finally took it, causing Senri to look at her over his shoulder.

"Senri."

He didn't know if he was hallucinating or if he saw tears.

"Please don't go."

* * *

A/N: So. First VK fic ever. I like this pairing and felt like I needed to write about it. I wrote this pretty late at night, so I'm not sure if there are any mistakes. I read over it but I can't trust myself when I'm half asleep.

That's basically it. Haven't posted on in a while so if I made some stupid mistake with anything, please let me know.


End file.
